


koi boy

by KicktheMatt



Series: koi boy [1]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: I went for a different style with this one I hope it's not shit, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: "koi", written in a certain kanji, can be translated from japanese as "love" or "lover". so, effectively, "koi boy" could be translated as "loverboy".i've been listening to "koi boy" by jack stauber on repeat and here's the result guys.warning: none really just lots of pining





	koi boy

Water is a strange entity, capable of life and death. It confused Fritz, on how oxymoronic water is. It provided life for people, life for the aquatic beings within, but could just as easily kill without hesitation, without a second thought. Dangerous. Vital. 

The soft to-and-fro waves of the pond shook Fritz from his trance, crouching on the rock pondside with possibly the most oxymoronic person Fritz could think of. 

Vixel. Beautiful, terrifying. He simultaneously allured Fritz and scared the everloving shit out of him. Fragile, gentle, yet one of the strongest people Fritz ever knew. Capable of shattering, or being the one to shatter. 

The conductor’s hand reached towards the water, a stark black fish coming to assess the foreign object just barely brushing against the water’s surface.

“They’re such beautiful creatures,” He whispered, not necessarily to Fritz. Spoken out loud for the sake of being spoken into existence. 

Fritz would nod in agreement, watching the fish swim away into the depths. Left, below Vixel’s outstretched palm, was the reflection of the gentle hand, the beautiful man. 

The images mirrored in the water were shooed away by a golden fish changing course, sharply turning its body and causing a ripple as it did. Twisting, turning, splashing, swimming in water deep yet crystal clear. What was the difference between Fritz and the fish? Nothing, he decided. Fritz would come up for air, but he could not stay long, for he too would drown without the water around him. 

Golden scales caught soft light, twinkling in the water. The black fish arose from where it had swam off to, beginning to swim in a circle with the golden one. Nose to tail, tail to nose, in an eternal round. Never beginning, never ending. 

He felt like he was in constant limbo-- swimming in circles with Vixel, as the koi in the pond. So close, yet so far. In love, but unable to show it. Never catching up.

And as the water reflected fuzzy moonlight onto Vixel’s face, creating fish-like splashes of a pattern along his cheeks and nose, Fritz recognized this dance. Unrequited, right beside him. All of the love in the world could be seen in Fritz’s eyes, and Vixel was beautifully, blissfully unaware. And maybe that made this all the more lovely, crouching by the water, Vixel as elusive as the koi fish in the pond. 

And Fritz? Oh, Fritz was as in love as the koi themselves. 

The fish had finished their dance, opting to swim elsewhere in the pond, side by side. Goddess above, what was leading Fritz to desire such so?  
Vixel watched them go, then turned his head towards Fritz. “You remind me of that golden one.”

“Yeah?” Fritz asked, peeling his eyes away from the pair.

A small nod. “Very much so. It looked like you on the stage, shining and astounding.”

“That’s some pretty high praise, comin’ from you.” Fritz had a small ghost of a smile upon his face.

Vixel shared a similar smile, silent for a moment. “Do you ever feel like the koi? In a never-ending circle?”

Fritz paused, his gaze out towards the pond, the glittering of the koi catching his eye. “All of the time.”

He felt like that koi. He always will.


End file.
